Of Phoenix's and friendships
by Romantic-Graveyard
Summary: A story I wrote of When Marco meets a girl and they journey they will share. Marco/OC. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Beginning of a friendship

Marco opened his eyes to find himself in what looked to be a house. He sat up and noticed the sea-stone handcuffs were still on his wrists but he could not remember what had happened. As he tried to get up a sharp pain shot through his side and he doubled over. When he looked down he saw bandages on his side and he remembered what happened.

-FLASHBACK-

The Whitebeard Pirates had come to the island to get supplies but as the came closer they noticed a couple of Mirine ships docked at the town. Marco knew they needed some things and he needed to find someone to get the sea-stone handcuffs off of him so he decided to grabbed a cloak hopeing he wouldnt be recognized. When he got there though things changed. Some Marines were harrasing a young woman with Brownish-black hair.

"Please leave me alone. I need to get home." She begged as one of the marines held her wrist.

"Aw don't be like that. Your safe with us." the other marine chuckled as they pulled the frightened girl to an allyway.

Marco looked around and saw nobody was even trying to help her but he wasn't going to just stand there and let those guys take advantage of her, so he followed.

He got to the ally right as one Marine reached for the young woman as the other held her. By the way the one guy was staggering Marco could tell he was drunk.

"Leave her alone!" Marco yelled and the two marines looked up in confusion.

"This doesn't concern you! Go away!" The first Marine yelled as he pulled out a gun.

Marco walked foreword as he spoke. "Actually it does concern me,oi. I dont like Marines." he stated as he swiftly kicked the Marine who was holding the young woman to the other end of the ally. "Especially ones that are drunken idiots." He continued as he punched the other one.

He looked at the young woman as she stared at him in shock. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could he felt a horrible pain in his side. He looked down and saw that he had been shot.

"DAMN YOU! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH! The drunken Marine bellowed and aimed his gun again.

"Come on!" Marco said as he grabbed the young woman's hand and pulled her through town as the Marine followed.

He pulled her into forest at the end of town and strangely the Marine didn't follow.

"AT LEAST ONE OF YOU IS GOING TO DIE IN THERE! The Marine yelled as he stomped away.

The last thing Marco saw was the young woman running to him as he fell.

-END FLASHBACK-

Marco was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard someone come into the room. He turned to see the young woman he helped.

"Your awake. That's good." she said as she smiled lightly.

"Where am I?" he asked as he tried to get up but felt a soft hand touch his shoulder.

"Please don't get up youll re-open your wounds. Your safe at my house."

"How did I get here oi?" He said as he fought with the shackles on his wrists.

"I put one of your arms around my shoulder and pulled you here. Let me see those shackles." She said as she took his hands blushing a little.

He watched her as she pulled out a small knife and began to pick the locks. After about five minutes she got them loose.

"My names Mae. I want to thank you for saving me." She as she got a plate of food and offered it to him.

"I'm Marco 1st commander of the whitebeard pirates." He stated as he took the food and smiled at her.

"Marco? As in Marco the Phoenix?" she questioned him curiosly.

"Thats me." he said as he took a bite of food.

"Are you really able to heal yourself like they say." She said a little excited as he stood up.

"Watch." He stated as blue flames surrounded his body and she backed away a little scared. "The flames won't hurt you oi." He told her as he held his hand out to her.

Hesitantly she took his hand and the flames sorrounded it. She looked up at him to see him smiling at her. She immediantly blushed and pulled her hand away.

The flames around him died down and he reached for the bandages on his side. When the bandages fell away she saw that the wounds were gone as if they were never there.

"Wow no trace of the wounds at all!" She said in shock and ran her fingers over his side, causing Marco to shiver under her touch. She smiled up at him and he smiled at her in return.

"Do you live here alone?" He asked as he looked around. The place looked like it was about to fall apart.

"Yep all alone for the past 8 years. Thats why I'm glad I met you, Its nice to have a guest once in a while." She giggled as he ran into a cobweb that was hanging from the corner and struggled to get it off. "Sorry its so messy."

"Its alright. I have no right to complain, after all you saved my life." He said as he sat at the table in the middle of the room.

He watched her as she straightened the make-shift bed he had been laying on and took in her features. She had Brownish-black hair that would probably reach her shoulders if it wasn't pulled back. She was kinda short but had a nice figure to her, he could see why those Marines wanted her. Marco suddenly found himself wanting her as well, but shook the thought out of his head.

"So can you tell me about some of the adventures you've had out at see?" She asked with curiosity lacing her voice.

"Like what?" He asked

"I've heard stories about your Captain from passer-bys I want to know what hes really like and have you faced any other dangerous pirates?" She insisted eager to hear what stories he had to tell.

"Alright." Marco smiled and he began to tell her.

He told her how Whitebeard or "Pops" as they called him took them in as his sons when the rest of the world hated them. He told her about the other commanders and what abilities they had. He said his friend Thatch was the 4th Division Commander until he was killed by a shipmate named Blackbeard over a Devil Fruit and that the current 2nd Division Commander "Fire Fist" Ace was after him for revenge.

Mae listened to the wonderful tales Marco told her and he saw the excitement in her eyes. He stopped and stared at her a minute.

"Whats wrong?" Mae asked.

"Nothing just thinking." He replied

"About what?" She asked curiously

"That this might be the beginning of a friendship." He said grinning.


	2. Goodbye for now Dear friend

The Whitebeard Pirates decided to stay for about a month and every day Marco would go visit Mae. About a week after meeting her he felt some sort of attachment to her. He liked seeing her face light up as he came up to her and he introduced her to the crew he told her so much about.

He couldn't stop laughing at how much her body was trembling when she first met Whitebeard. When Whitebeard spoke to her Mae looked as if she was going to have a heart attack though she eventually calmed down.

After the month was out Marco and the crew were getting ready to go. He told her that Ace was defeated by Blackbeard and was awaiting execution, so they were going to save him. Out of nowhere Mae began to cry.

"Whats wrong oi?" Marco asked her worriedly as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful, your the closest friend I've ever had. I know you've got to save Ace, but please don't get hurt." She cried as he held her close.

"Don't worry I'll come back. I have to so I can tell you the whole story." He said as he grinned trying to cheer her up. "Promise me you'll stop crying oi?"

"I promise" Mae said as she smiled and wiped her tears away.

The rest of the pirates finished getting everything on board and Marco hugged Mae goodbye. As they sailed out of her sight Mae immediently broke the promise she had made to Marco and began to cry. She couldn't help it, after all there was a high chance she would never see him again.


	3. Not alone anymore

It had been 4 months since Marco and the Whitebeard Pirates left the island and 1 Month since they lost Whiteneard and Ace. Mae wasn't sure if they would come back but she had just heard that they were pulling into the harbor. Mae just sat at the edge of the lake that ran through town.

"_What will I say_? She thought. She didn't know Ace and she only met Whitebeard once, but she cried so hard when she heard they died. It was like she could feel the pain Marco and the others were feeling. She put her knees up to her chest and put her head on them as she stared at the clear blue water.

"Hey" A voice callded making her jump. She turned to see Marco standing there smiling lightly. She got up and ran into Marco's arm almost knocking him over.

"You weren't at the harbor. You can't say you didn't know we showed up, the whole towns yakkin abotu it." He said laughing a little.

"Im sorry." That was all she could say before breaking down in his arms

"For what?" He asked a little confused

"You lost your friend Ace then Whitebeard. I didn't go to the docks cause I didn't know what to say." She replied, backing up and whiping her tears away.

"Simple. You should've said Hello welcome back.?" He said grabbing her hand and taking her to the harbor.

"How come your so happy after all that's happened?" she wondered

"Well we mourned for our Captain and fallen comrad, but if we mourned forever both would kick our asses. So we came back here like I said we would and tonight were going to celebrate." He said with a big smile.

"Celebrate? Celebrate What?

"Were going to celbrate our survival with the family we have left. Its the way Pops would have wanted it. He made us do the same thing when we lost Thatch." He told her and soon they reached the docks.

"I want you to celebrate with us Mae so stay here while I go and grab a couple things in town" He said and left Mae there wondering what to do.

"You must be Mae" Someone said and Mae turned to see a tall man with a top hat and long mustache.

"Y-yes" She stuttered and backed up, a little nervous at not knowing who this man was.

"Please don't be frightened. I am "Flower Sword" Vista, 5th commander of The Whitebeard Pirates." He said with a polite bow.

"I'm Mae Akashiya, pleased to meet you." The nervous girl replied bowing back.

"It's good to finally meet the girl Marco's been raving about" He smiled as he motioned for her to follow him onto the ship.

"Raving. What do you mean" She followed.

"Oh he's been talking about you ever since we left the island, By the way he mentioned you live alone." He stated as he sat at a table.

"Yes I've lived alone since my brother died 8 years ago." She said as she sat as well.

"If I may ask, How did he die?"

"He had cancer. He was sick for a while and one morning he just didn't wake up. Boy everyone sure is busy." She said calmly as she watched people run around the ship.

"Yes we are to celebrate tonight. I hope you will stay for the banquet."

"I'm not sure. Marco said that you are going to celebrate with the family you have left, I'm not family so I don't think I should." She said and turned as she heard footsteps behind her.

Marco smiled at Mae and sat down a coulpe barrels of sake as Jozu did the same behind him. Mae smiled in return and turned back to Vista.

"Hey Marco she said she doesn't think she'll stay for the celebration." Vista said causing Marco to look at you a little upset.

"Why not oi?" He asked confused.

"She said It's because she's not part of the family, but with the way you alwayes talked about her I feel she's part of the family already." Vista said laughing a little.

A light pink dusted Marco's cheeks as he gave a look to Vista that said_ shut up! _Luckily Mae didn't notice, and Marco was thankful for that.

"You should stay for the celebration Mae, We would all like it if you did." Vista said as Marco went below deck. " I also think you should join the family." He added.

"W-What?" Mae said a little shocked.

"Just talk to Marco." He said as he left for town.

Mae stood there a little puzzled but decided to take Vista's advice and talk to Marco. It took her a few minutes but she finally found him when the man known as Jozu directed her Marco's cabin. She knocked a few times and waited for an answer.

"What oi." He said and opened the door. "Oh, It's you Mae. Is something wrong?" He asked with a smile.

"Nothing really except Vista confused me before he left." She replied smiling back again.

"He does that to everyone oi, but what did he say to confuse you?" He questioned as he closed the door to his cabin and walked top-side with her.

"Well he said everyone would like it if I stayed for the Banquet, but I dont see how since they don't know me." She said looking down. "Then he said I should join the family."

"Well he is right. You should join us." He said turning to her with a big grin on his face.

"And I repeat what I said to Vista. What?" She said as she looked at him just as confused as before.

"Well you live alone and after what happened when I first met you, I've been worried about you since we left. At least this way your not alone and I don't have to worry. Plus it'll give us another reason to celebrate." He said putting an arm around her shoulder making her blush badly.

"I-I don't know Marco. What if the rest of the crew doesn't like me?" she stopped in her tracks staring at the floor.

"Don't worry I've told them about you and they said they've been wanting to meet you." He reassured her.

"Then I guess I'll give it a shot." She said grinning causing Marco to grin as well.

Nighttime came around and they were a few hours into the celebration. Marco introduced Mae to the rest of the crew and she got along with them suprisingly well. After a while Marco stood up.

"Good news everyone! Mae's joining our family!" He shouted happily and the rest of the crew raised their glasses and cheered.

At that moment Mae felt something she hadn't felt in years. That she wasn't alone.


	4. Confusing Thoughts

Mae had been with the Whitebeard Pirates for almost a year now, and over that time she found herself wanting to be closer and closer to Marco. Of course she wouldn't tell him that. He probably saw her as a little sister seeing as she was at least 20 years younger than him.

"what am I goingto do?" She grumbled about her current problem to herself.

"About what?" Marco popped up behind her scaring her as usual. Even after a year she still hadn't gotten used to him sneaking up on her.

"Geez marco do you always have to do that?" She asked as she grabbed her chest trying to calm her heart.

"Can't help it, it's so much fun." He laughed as she huffed and turned around.

They stood there together watching the ocean until Marco broke the silence.

"So whats the problem?" He asked

"Nothing" She replied curtly knowing what what he was talking about.

"I know you better than that Mae, now tell me." He got closer to her, nudging her side with his elbow.

"I said it was nothing." She quickly turned away to hide the blush that had come to her face from the close proximity.

Marco opened his mouth to say something else until Izo came out and announced that the food was ready. Marco glanced at Mae and figured he wouldn't get an answer out of her right know so he decided to leave her be.

Mae turned as Marco left to eat, and she sighed as she slid to the floor.

"So what is bothering you about Marco?" Izo asked as he sat on the railing next to her.

"I'm growing real _attached _to him if you get my meaning." She said as she blushed a little.

Izo got in front of her and kneeled.

"Ah, I see your in looove." He sing-songed as he poked her cheek.

"Shut up!" She growled as she slapped his hand away.

He laughed a little and got up.

"So why wont you tell him?" He asked as his smile faded.

"I can't I'll only make a fool of myself. He does'nt like me _that_ way." She sighed.

"How do you know? You haven't even tried. You've given up the fight before it's started, so to speak."

"I'm too young. He's older than me by at least 20 years so he probably see's me as a little sister." She said as her eyes teared.

"Look Mae, I can't tell you what Marco thinks Because I don't know, but what I do know is you basing things on assumption. Try taking a chance and see what happens otherwise you live in the dark, andnot know for sure." Izo said and held his hand out to help her up.

She took his hand and stood up then huffed as he ruffled her hair.

"Come on dinner's ready." He said and he made his way below deck.

Mae looked into the distant ocean once more thinking about what Izo had said.

"_Maybe I should take a chance and tell him,but when_" She thought and turned to leave the deck.


	5. An Unwanted Visitor

Mae sat in her room and put a pilow over her head as Izo began pounding on her door again.

"Mae come out here right now!" He yelled. He was upset that she hadn't taken his advise and told Marco how she felt, so he decided to take the matter into his own hands."either come out and tell Marco this instant or I will tell him myself!" He continued as he pounded on the door again.

She opened her door and pulled Izo into her room before he could say another word.

"Izo you know his cabin is right down the hall from mine. Don't say that too loud or he could hear." She whispered and sat on her bed.

"Thats the point. It's been four days and you havn't even muttered a single word to him about your feelings. He said placing his hands on his hips.

"Im too nervous. I don't know how to approach him about it." She sighed falling back on her bed. "I mean what am I supposed to do go to his room bust in and say *Guess what Marco Ive fallen in love with you. Isn't it wonderful?*"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Izo said as he slowly inched towards her.

Mae looked up at Izo and knew what he was planning. He went to grab her so he could drag her to Marco's room but before he could they heard a loud crash and the ship rocked violently knocking them both to the floor.

"What was that?" Mae said with slight panic.

"I don't know but I think we might have visitors." Izo replied and got up heading to the door. She followed until they reached the deck where they found enemy pirates.

"Who are you" Marco's familiar voice called and he stepped forward to confront the intruders.

"I'm Bloody Claw and I'm the Captain of the Burakkukarasu Pirates and were takin over this ship." The man who looked to be the leader said. He had short black hair half-way hidden under a white bandana, a brown shirt with a gold chain going from his left shoulder to his right hip and black pants tucked into grey boots. On his right hand he had a silver iron glove shaped to resemble the talons of a bird which must be where he got his name.

Mae looked at the man as he stood there with a creepy closed-eye smirk. She felt she had seen him somewhere before and couldn't figure out where until he opened his eyes and the realization struck her.

Marco just stood there not really intimidated by a small band of pirates he had never even heard of before. He sat down on the railing of the ship and was about to start his version of an interrogation when a angry voice spoke up.

"Draven!" Mae yelled and ran over to stand face to face with Bloody Claw.

"You know him Mae?" Marco asked as he got off the railing and stood to stand a few feet behind her.

"Yes." She said as she directed a fierce glare at the man before her. "He's my eldest brother."


	6. Confrontations and Consequences

Marco stood there completely confused at Mae statement concerning the man who's crew attacked their ship.

"Eldest Brother? You didn't tell us you had more than one brother Mae." He said still wondering what was going on.

Mae didn't respond to Marco though, instead she kept her eyes on the Man before her.

"Why are you here." She hissed and backed up as Bloody Claw stepped forward.

"I already said. I've come to take over this ship." He said "By the way I no longer go by Draven anymore, Im Bloody Claw now Captain of the Burakkukarasu Pirates." He said sarcasticly as he bowed to Mae.

"I don't care what your name is now. Your still a murderer!" She yelled and kicked him in the face as hard as she could.

This act of violence shocked both crews, but for good reason. Her own crew was shocked cause she had never shown such hostility towards anyone before and the other crew was shocked cause she had just kicked the hell out of their captain.

"You Bitch" Bloody Claw said as he stood, raising his Iron-clawed hand. "Your going to die for that." he said as he rushed her.

Mae froze as she looked into his murderous eyes. At that moment she knew why his victims couldn't escape. As soon as her eyes made contact with his she lost all ability to move. She wasn't even able to scream as his clawed hand went through her left shoulder.

"Do you like my eyes?" He snided as he pulled his hand out of her shoulder, but before he could deal a finishing blow a flash of blue rushed at him and Bloody Claw found himself face down on the deck of the ship.

"You'll be lucky If I don't kill you for attacking her." Marco growled as he held the hostile man down. " Soon your going to regret ever coming onto this ship."

The rest of the Burakkukarasu pirates went to draw their weapons but soon found themselves surounded as the rest of the Whitebeard pirates closed in on them.

Bloody Claw and his crew were taken down to the holding cells below deck and Marco rushed over to Mae. As soon as his hand touched her cheek the scream that had wanted to escape the moment she was attacked left her throat, and she sqeezed her eyes shut in pain Marco picked her up and headed for the medical cabin. He laid her on a bed and waited for one of the ships doctors to come check on her.

Mae opened her eyes and Marco's worried face was the last thing she saw before she passed out.


	7. Marco's Interogation

Hello again! so far Ive gotten several people who put my story on their Favorites list and its given me the insperation to keep going. So here's just a few pointers to let you know whats up :)

_Italics_: means someone is thinking.

*: these stars appear when I have someone Quote someone else

Underline: My notes. They wont appear too much since I'm sure you'd rather read the story than read me rambling.

Well those are the pointers so on to the story! :)

P.S how do start a review thingy I don't know honestly but if you know please P.M me. Anyway please rate my story.

Three days had passed since Mae had passed out and Marco sat there holding her hand, wondering when she'd wake up. The doctor said her condition had improved in the time she had been recovering, but the only thing they had to worry about was if she would wake up.

_"Come on Mae." _Marco thought as he sat there. He was so wrapped up in waiting for her to awaken that he hadn't heard Vista walk in.

"Has she stirred at all?" He aked looking at Mae.

"No I can't get her to respond to anything. She won't answer in the least, she won't squeeze my hand when i squeeze hers, I just..." He laid his head down. "What do I do Vista if she doesn't wake up...I won't be able to take it." He said close to tears,and Vista placed his hand on Marco's shoulder.

"Mae is a strong girl she'll wake up soon just give her time, so far she's been healing faster than any person I've met save for you. In the mean time you should eat." He said as he motioned for the door.

"What if she wakes up and I'm not here?" Marco commented as he held her hand tighter.

"I'd be more worried if she woke up and found out that you haven't eaten, you know she won't be too happy." Vista chuckled.

"I guess your right. Its not like sitting here will make her wake up any quicker." He said and headded out the door with Vista.

Of course when they got to the kitchen they were bombarded with questions about how Mae was doing. Marco told them she was fine and sat down to eat. Izo sat next to Marco and decided to ask a question of his own.

"Do you love her?" He asked and he and Vista laughed when Marco nearly choked on his food.

"What the hell brought that on?" Marco asked as he stared at Izo with shock.

"Just curious. You didn't leave her side for the whole three days till now. Just made me wonder." Izo said with a sly smile.

"I just didn't want her to wake up in the medical room and find herself completely alone!" He somewhat and turned his head as a slight bit of red covered his cheeks. Unfortunatly for him Izo noticed and so did Vista.

"Ah so its true. You do love her." Vista poked Marco's shoulder, teasing him. Marco swatted Vista's hand away and tried to keep calm.

"It looks that way to me Vista. Maybe we should help them plan for little ones, Hmm?" Izo said joining in on the fun.

"Have you lost your mind!" Marco yelled as he stood from seat. Izo and Vista were shocked at his outburst and quickly shut their mouths. By now every one in the kitchen was looking at Marco wondering what was going on, and he qiuckly headed for the door.

As soon as he opened the door though his mood improved as Mae stood there looking alot better than she had.

Sorry to cut it off like that but I'm still thinking of how to continue. I'm one of those people who don't think ahead for my stories I write them as they come to me. This story is perfect proof, it was supposed to be a oneshot but I found myself writing more chapters. Anyway I promise I'll think of another chapter soon so please Rate and Review. Thanks :)


	8. Authors Note!

Hey guys I just wanted to let you all know that it may be a small while before I can post anymore chapters. A hacker recently caused my comkputer to crash and it will be at least three weeksbefore I can get it fixed. Im using my husbands computer to post this but I've never really been comfortable writing my stories on any computer other than mine. I apologize so please be patient and I'll get more chapters up soon.

Sincerely Romantic Graveyard.


	9. Awake

_**Okay I'm back to bring you another chapter. I'm sure your thinking "It's about damn time!" but I swear it's not my fault. Blame the bikini wearing Gilla monster under my refrigerator.(don't ask please)**_

_**Anywho you may be pleased (or pissed) that this story will not only be a Marco x OC but a bit of Izo x Vista as well. The two seem like they would be cute together so be prepared for the funny-fluff that will come with them.**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed (TurkishCracker in general*mwah*)**_

_**Now on to the story!**_

_**(Raspy voice from under the fridge) She doesn't own anything from One Piece Just her OC's.**_

_**O_o oh great its half naked and it talks I must be on crack or something!**_

Marco stood there staring at Mae for a good five minutes before he snapped back into reality. He couldn't believe it, just fifteen minutes ago she was in a coma and now she was standing before him.

"M-Mae! Your awake, Thank Goodness!" He almost shouted. He wanted so badly to embrace her and tell her how worried he was, but he didn't out of fear of crushing her.

Mae opened her mouth to speak but shut it as a deep grumble came from her tummy and she turned away embarassed. Marco chuckled and grabbed her hand and led her to the table were he was sitting with Vista and Izo. As soon as they saw her their faces lit up.

"Mae!"Izo practically squeeled pulling Mae into a hug."How do you feel?"

"I'm a little hungry." She said barely above a whisper. Marco had her sit next to Izo as he went to get her some food. When he returned he sat next to Vista while Mae ate.

"You know Mae Marco, Vista, and I were having a most interesting conversation about you before you came in." He said and he could almost feel Marco's glare burn into his skin.

"Really? What about me?" Mae asked mouth half full. She hadn't eaten in three days and was to hungry to worry about manners now.

"Oh it was about us trying to get Marco to adm-" He didn't get to finish as Marco chucked bowl of rice at his head. It gothim upside his head and he fell off the bench in the process. "Nevermind." He said a little shaken.

"Vista whats going on?"Mae asked curious to why Marco was losing his cool.

"Uh- well." Vista said. He saw what Marco did to Izo from across the table, he didn't want to know what Marco could doto him seeing as he was sitting right beside him."I don't think I should tell you." He replied nervously.

"Smart Move."Marco said cooly as he finished his drink and Mae just kept eating just as confused as before and none the wiser.

After a good four helpings and 'glad your ok's' from the rest of the crew Mae decided to get some fresh air.

"Hey Marco will you come up on deck with me? " She asked as she stood. He stared at her a minute and finally got up when Vista nudged him in the side.

"Uh-sure" He said and followed her topside. Marco kept his eyes on her the whole time they walked. He was glad she was out and about but he didn't want her to push herself too hard. He was still kicking his own ass for her getting hurt in the first place and he knew he wouldn't forgive himself for it. Ever.

Mae on the other hand was mentally punishing herself for not being completely honest with everyone. She told them about her brother Cain but not about Draven. She knew the question of why would arise soon so she decided to get it out of the way now. As soon as they got top side Mae stood next to the railing as Marco sat on it as he usually did.

"Marco I think Its time to tell you the whole story of my brothers and me."

_**Cliffhanger again. Trust me the next chapter willprobably make no sence but I'll at least make it interesting. BTW sorry for just now telling you the name ofthe other brother. I wasn't sure what to call him but the name Cain kept popping up. Anyway I'm gonna go se if the talking bikini wearing Gilla monster knows how to Somba. Cha Cha Cha later!**_

_**(Yup definitely on crack!)**_


	10. painful past

_**Well after Somba-ing all night with a talking, bikini wearing Gilla monster drunk on tequilla, (still on crack with a couple shots of tequilla) I'm speechless! So Yeah.**_

_**Gilla Monster: She doesn't own anything from One Piece just her OC's.**_

_**-_- you know even though he can dance he's still a creepy lil fucker.**_

"Marco I think it's time I told you the whole story about my brothers and me" She said staring down at the water, unsure of how to begin.

"I'm listening." Marco said as he hopped off the railing to stand next to her.

"Well My second brother Cain was 12 when I was born. Draven, our older brother, was 17. I don't remember our parents because when I was two, father decided he was done with us, leaving our mother to raise us alone. A year later the stress got to her and she shot her self. After that Draven took care of us, but after all the things that happened, I guess you could say he started to hate the life we had. Not that I blamed him for that. " She turned and sat waiting for Marco to sit as well. After he did she continued.

"My brothers always had something special about them. According to Draven all men in our bloodline did. Cain could look you in the eyes and tell exactly what you were felling no matter how complicated the emotion. Draven's ability was more dangerous but I never knew what it was till he attacked me. When I looked at his eyes I froze. I couldn't run scream nothing, it was as if I was in a trance." She stopped and held her shoulder, the pain returning just from the memory of it.

"You said he started to hate the life you had. Did that lead to him killing someone? I remember you called him murderer." He asked curiously, hoping he didn't bring up something too painful.

"Yes. Thanks to our father leaving and our mother commiting suicide everyone thought we were cursed and treated us like outcasts. Draven tried to get a job but no one would take him. Over time the way the town treated us really got to Draven. I was fourteen when Cain got sick. The hospital wouldn't help and Cain died. That was Dravens breaking point. He went crazy and started to hunt down the people he said had 'wronged' us. He figured if they could choose who deserved to live and die so could he." Mae looked at the sky as dark clouds formed and rain began to fall. "I tried to stop him knowing that Cain wouldn't have wanted him to do this but hewas too far gone. He almost killed me too, but I managed to get away. The marines were called in and Draven left to avoid capture. After that I was alone."She finished and pulled her knees to her chest.

"So that's why no one would help you that day I found you? Because of your past?" He asked and she nodded. Marco sighed he figured she had a bad past he just didn't know it was this bad."Don't worry you don't have to worry about being an outcast here." He said and gave her a gentle hug.

Mae couldn't find her voice anymore. The pain of her past had come back, but it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her heart. She put her head on his shoulder and tears began to fall. She felt happy that someone knew of her past but didn't judge her for that.

"Thank you Marco." Was all she said as she got up.

Marco watched as Mae stood and began to dance with the rain. Seeing her move so freely without a care he knew that a shadow had been lifted from her heart, and he felt satisfaction knowing he was the one who helped lift it.

_**Oh the Pain!Oh the Fluff! OH MY GOD THE GILLA MONSTER IS STRIPPING!**_

_**Sorry **_ _**crack moment O/O**_

_**Well Mae's past is shown. Now how will her future play out? I guess we'll see.**_


End file.
